Blue
by dorkydemigod
Summary: in which Annabeth freaks out about a blue streak in her hair caused by her soulmate's decision to dye his hair today [percabeth soulmates au]
1. Blue

**so I'm not really into soulmate aus but someone on tumblr asked for one and since it was the first request i've received, _ever_ , i thought why not? so here it goes.**

* * *

Okay, look. Annabeth's down for the whole 'soulmates' thing. She believes in it. She's seen it. Her parents were very much in love until that life-altering car accident that killed her mom back when she was 7. And, yeah, she's getting rather impatient with waiting for her soulmate. Ever since the initials showed up on her wrist about a month after her 18th birthday – August 18 – she's been anxious to meet whoever this P.J. is.

But the one thing she _is not_ anxious for is the fact that this streak of her hair changes color every other month. Seriously, why is _she_ the one stuck with a soulmate who changes hair color so often? Her friend Piper never had problems like these before she met Jason. (But, then again, _Piper_ was the one changing hair color. Jason had to put up with her.)

Annabeth just doesn't understand why the universe has to do this. She's pretty sure the initials inked on her wrist is enough; the streak of her hair that changes color to match that of her soulmate's is a tad bit too much, in her opinion. In fact, it's _useless._

Well, honestly speaking, she isn't really _that_ pissed off about the changing hair color. In fact, she actually enjoys it sometimes. Having always been someone who people look up to, she isn't really the kind who goes, well, 'wild'. Even if wild is equal to dyeing your hair. So, in a way, she owes it to her soulmate for giving her some sort of edge.

It's just – today is an important day for her. She was finally offered an interview for the architecture firm she's had her eyes on for, well, forever, and it's today. And, just when everything seems be going perfectly, her soulmate decided that today was the day he wanted to change his hair to blue. _Blue._

And she's blonde, for heaven's sake! So now she has a very visible, very blue highlight.

She swears; if she sees _anybody_ with even a sliver of blue in their hair, she will end them.

"C'mon, Annabeth, it's not that bad," Piper tries for encouraging but her smile is way too amused for Annabeth's liking. "I mean, it's a very pretty shade of blue."

"Very pretty shade of blue my ass." Annabeth laughs humorlessly then goes back to rummaging in her closet for an outfit. "I don't care if it rivals that of the sky on a perfect day, Piper. I have an important interview and he's screwing it up for me!"

"Seriously, you're not going to not get the job because of a streak of blue. Besides, you can always explain yourself if they bring it up." Piper grabs a gray blouse and tosses it to her. "Try that on."

Annabeth does what she's told and quickly puts on the blouse, smoothing the wrinkles. "That's not the point, Pipes. I just want to make a good first impression. You know what they say, first impressions last." She sighs before putting on a black skirt and fixing her hair in an attempt to hide the blue.

"You look great," Piper says after Annabeth tries – and fails – to cover her soulmate's work. "Let's go; you just need some breakfast."

* * *

"Waffles with extra whipped cream and a strawberry milkshake, please," Annabeth places her order to the waitress by their booth next to the door. Piper gives her a questioning look and Annabeth glares at her. "Don't judge me, I'm nervous."

Her friend just laughs and shakes her head in response. "Bacon on toast and a glass of orange juice for me. That'll be all, thanks." The waitress walks back to the counter.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while; Annabeth too nervous to talk and Piper too occupied with trying to spell her name out of toothpicks. Both, however, look up when the diner's door opens and a noisy crowd of three walks in.

"I'm telling you, Hazel; your boyfriend's boxers have pictures of goldfish on them." the tallest of the three – a guy – says, laughing afterwards.

"Come on, my grandma gave them to me 3 years ago!" exclaims a buff Asian guy, his cheeks reddening. "And hey, you have a similar pair in your drawer!"

The girl in between them laughs. "You guys are so weird."

Annabeth, however, isn't staring at them because they're weird. Or because she's surprised that they have goldfish-printed boxers. No, she's staring because the guy on the left – the one with the calming green eyes and easy smile – has _blue hair._ The exact same shade of blue she tried to cover less than an hour ago.

Piper's mind seems to be working faster than Annabeth's because half a second later, she stands and basically charges towards the blue haired boy.

He screams before Piper has him lying on the ground.

"What the fu –"

"Percy!" the girl yells, glaring at the man on the ground. _Percy._

"Well, I'm sorry Hazel but I was just attacked!" Percy cries. A waitress rushes forward, scolding both Piper and Percy and telling them to stand up or they'll be kicked out. They oblige, to Piper's dismay. Annabeth leans over to her friend and pokes her side. _"Apologize."_ She hisses.

"I-I'm sorry. For, you know, assaulting you." Percy scoffs at this. Piper rolls her eyes and continues. "I am, okay? It's just. Well, you have blue hair."

Percy's staring at Piper as if she were stupid. "I noticed. But, unlike you, I don't go on and hit myself for it."

"No, but. My friend, Annabeth," she turns to look at their booth where the blonde is in a mix of shock and bewilderment. Piper catches Annabeth's eye and she smiles. "Well, a part of her hair turned blue this morning."

Everyone, even the African American girl and goldfish-boxers-owning guy Percy came in with, turns silent. They're all looking at Annabeth.

Or, well, her _hair._

"Oh," is all that Percy says after a minute.

"Hey, Perce, how about me and Hazel go find a booth and order breakfast for you?" the muscular man offers. Percy doesn't even spare a glance, too busy staring at Annabeth. "Sure, Frank. You guys do that."

Piper's eyes light up and she starts walking towards Frank and Hazel. "How about I go with you guys?" she catches up with Percy's friends and Annabeth can hear her introduce herself as they slide in the booth.

The entire time, Annabeth's gray eyes never left Percy's green ones.

"So, um…" Percy starts, unsure what to do.

"Oh, uh, sit." Annabeth says and Percy slips in the booth, opposite from her.

"Can – can I see your wrist?" Percy asks, timid and quiet. Annabeth gently lays her right hand, palm up, on the table, the initials looking lighter than usual on her tan skin. Percy's fingers trace the letters and Annabeth has to suppress a shudder as their skins meet.

" _P.J."_ he whispers, mostly to himself, then pulls his fingers away so abruptly, Annabeth almost jumps. He tugs on the edge of his sweater's sleeve, baring his wrist for Annabeth to see the initials printed on his skin – A.C.

"A.C.," Annabeth mutters, looking back up at Percy's face. She smiles when she sees how nervous he looks: brows scrunched up together, the edge of his lips pulled down into a frown. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." his look of worry fades slightly. The initials on their wrists fade completely. "Nice to _finally_ meet you."

This earns a laugh from Annabeth. Her breakfast arrives and as she eats – offering Percy some but he refused, telling her that it won't really make a good impression on his part and he'll eat Piper's instead (he didn't; he gave them to Piper) – they talk about simple things like hobbies and they share anecdotes from their lives. Percy tells a rather funny one, which makes her laugh, but she stops when she, once again, notices that his hair is blue. She remembers her interview.

" _Do you know what you've done?"_ she scowls, glaring at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Huh?"

"Why the hell did you dye your hair blue?!" she's trying her best not to raise her voice, but Piper, Frank and Hazel look at their booth with concern. "Of all days, why today?"

"What? What's so wrong about dyeing my hair blue?" Percy now looks scared yet at the same time amused. This only infuriates Annabeth more. "I mean, I expect you'd rather react to the time I dyed it a sickly shade of green although it only lasted for, like, a day."

"Oh yeah, we can get back to that on a different day." Percy's eyebrow shoots up when Annabeth mentioned the prospect of a 'different day'. Annabeth chooses to ignore him. "I have an interview today! An important interview. An interview I've been wanting _since forever._ "

Percy laughs. He _laughs._ Annabeth doesn't know whether she should hit him or kiss him to shut him up.

( _What_? He has a very nice laugh.)

"Well, I'm sorry Annabeth. I had no idea this day was going to be big for you." he actually does look sorry, but he's still smiling so Annabeth isn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

"Why do you even dye your hair, anyway?" her intense gaze softens, but she's still pretty much glaring. Percy finally has the gall to look ashamed.

"You're not going to like my answer." he warns. Annabeth only raises her eyebrows as a sign to go on. Percy rubs the back of his neck. "Well, when I found out that changing my hair color would affect my soulmate –" he blushes as he says the word. "– well, I thought of having some fun and well, annoy her. Or, er – you."

"You mean to tell me," her voice is calm and even, but she's seeing red. "that the reason why I have to put up with all these changes is because _you wanted to annoy me?"_

"Yeah?" he gulps, wringing his hands together in nervousness. Annabeth catches the time from the watch on Percy's left wrist.

She would rage if only her interview isn't starting in 20 minutes. Instead, she stands. This seems to frighten Percy more.

"I'm not going to hurt you, calm down." she fishes some money out of her pocket and throws it on the table, her payment for breakfast. "Tell Piper I'm leaving; I have to catch my interview."

She turns to leave when she feels hands around her wrists.

"Wait, Annabeth." Percy exhales, pausing for a moment. "How about I make it up to you?"

Annabeth only stares in response. Percy lets go of her wrists reluctantly.

"After the interview, how about we celebrate and I buy you lunch as an apology? From what you've told me about yourself, I'm sure you'll get the job. _Regardless of weird hair color._ You seem pretty amazing like that." Annabeth isn't blushing, nope. She's totally not. "I'll get your number from your friend and I'll text you. How about it?"

Annabeth stays silent for about 30 seconds before she rolls her eyes and agrees. As she walks out of the diner, she checks her phone for her reflection. She realizes that, like the initials, the streak of blue has gone too.


	2. Black

**per someone's request on tumblr, a (sucky, sort of crappy) part 2 of the soulmates au. no more soulmates for me**

* * *

The minute Annabeth steps out of the building, she snatches her phone from the top of her purse and sends Piper a text: _**gaaah pipES I GOT ACCEPTED. I'M IN!**_

She doesn't use uppercase letters often. Or lots of exclamation points. But, well, today is special.

As she walks towards her favorite ice cream parlor – getting the job certainly deems her worthy of a reward of sorts – her phone rings. Expecting it to be Piper, she doesn't even bother looking at the Caller ID.

"Oh, my God, Piper. You have no idea how happy I am right now, we should celebrate or something – "

She stops talking when the person from the other end lets out a deep chuckle. _Okay, that's not Piper._ She checks her phone and places it back to her ear in one swift move. The number is unknown.

"Piper's not around, sadly, but she told me to relay her congratulations to you. As for celebrating, I thought you agreed to lunch? You're not ditching me for your friend, are you?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes despite the fact that the caller isn't around to witness her. It's hard to imagine that meeting Percy – her _soulmate –_ and getting in her dream job all happened in one day. It feels like a lifetime ago, as cliché as that sounds. And in that previous lifetime, she had agreed to meeting Percy for lunch after the interview.

"What have you done to my best friend?" she says in mock seriousness, smiling in reality. And no, she isn't smiling because Percy called her, shut up. She's smiling simply because the ice cream parlor is only steps away.

"Well, I told her that the moment you inform her that you finished your interview, she tells me so I can call you and pick you up." Percy answers just as she opens the door to the shop, admiring the ambiance – as well as the large display of ice creams of various flavors.

She places her order – a rocky road – before talking again. "And she actually obliged?" Annabeth's shocked; her friend does not give away information so _freely_. Especially without a form of payment.

"Nah. I had to bribe her with a month's supply of waffles from the diner and I had to give her the money in advance to get your information. Don't worry, it's totally worth it." Annabeth cheeks redden at this. "Anyway, did I hear you order a rocky road? You're at the ice cream shop near the firm, aren't you?"

"How do you know about the shop?" she sits on a couch near the counter, enjoying her sweet gift to herself.

"Stay right there, okay?" Percy sounds as if he's rushing and Annabeth is just about to repeat her question before he speaks again. "Oh and Annabeth? I know because you're my soulmate."

And with that, Percy ends the call.

* * *

Annabeth's almost finished with her treat when hands from behind cover her eyes. She lets out a squeak of surprise before pulling the hands away and turning around. There, with a lopsided grin and wind-swept hair, is Percy Jackson.

"What the hell, Percy?" she stands so she doesn't have to look up at him. It doesn't work; he's got a few inches on her. "You don't just sneak up on people! Besides, I was facing the door the entire time. How did I not see you get in?"

Percy laughs and starts pulling Annabeth forward, out of the ice cream parlor. "Used the back door." She raises her eyebrow in question. "My mom's friends with the owner; I asked for a tiny favor."

"Oh. Well, you still shouldn't have sneaked up on me! I used to take martial arts – I could've attacked you." she states then eats the remainder of her ice cream in two bites.

"I'm flattered with your concern for my safety, Annabeth." he gently places his hand over his chest, smiling so genuinely down at her. She feels her heartrate pick up. "And you should show me some of your moves next time."

Annabeth barely has time to register what he said before he's tugging on her arm and walking faster. "Come on, Annabeth! Move those long legs of yours!"

She catches up with him, alternating between watching where she's going and glaring at him. "Where are you taking me?"

"Lunch." Percy answers matter-of-factly, not even glancing her way. He turns a corner and Annabeth almost misses it and walks straight past. Percy's hand reaches out and holds her wrist, pulling her gently, laughing. "Come on, Annabeth."

Percy keeps walking, not letting go of her, until they both reach a small park, in which Annabeth stops in her tracks. It's tiny compared to the rest of the parks in this city, but it's still pretty big. Annabeth can see a playground a couple meters away, and opposite that is a small lake in which you can ride a boat across. There's only a couple of people out in the park today, and this relaxes Annabeth. She isn't a fan of noise and crowds.

"Like it?" Annabeth turns to find Percy's irresistible crooked grin on his face – she forgets how to function properly – and a basket in his hand that wasn't there before. She stares at the basket (mostly because not doing so means she'll stare at his face).

"Uhm, are you a magician?" she questions, bewildered.

Percy frowns, he too confused. "Is that supposed to be a start of a pick-up line?" he scratches the back of his head. "Wait, I'm supposed to ask you why. Why?"

"No, Percy." Annabeth sighs and rolls her eyes. "I meant, where did you get the basket?"

Understanding seems to fall upon him as his mouth forms an 'O'. "I asked the hotdog vendor to keep it for me." He points behind her and she looks over her shoulder to see a balding, round-bellied man in a stained apron. He's standing beside a hot dog stall, smiling and waving at their direction. She turns back to Percy. "It's lunch."

"Oh."

"Follow me," he turns and starts walking towards the direction of the pond, the bright sun making the water seem to sparkle. She takes this time to admire Percy's back, liking how his shirt fits his body well and that his shoulders are broad and his neck lean and his hair so black and –

Wait. Black? How did she not notice it before?

"Percy?" she calls out, her voice barely above a whisper. He only glances at her from over his shoulder and smiles.

"Yes? Come on, Annabeth." he stops by a tree overlooking the lake and pulls out a blanket from the basket. He spreads it across the grass and places the basket down before sitting, patting the spot next to him.

Annabeth takes the spot beside him and crosses her legs. "You know, that's the third time you've told me to 'come on'."

He laughs, shaking his head. "I guess you need to chase after me often."

She glares at him playfully before remembering her query. "Percy, why is your hair black?' Percy instinctively reaches for his hair, running a hand through it. "I mean, you know, it was blue a couple hours ago."

"Because it really is black?" he smiles at her before starting to unpack their lunch, spreading out some mashed potatoes and sandwiches.

"Really?" she stares at his hair and feels a stirring in her chest. She realizes that she likes it. She likes his hair black – it suits him really well. Makes him even more handsome, if that's possible.

"Yeah, I never really dye my hair." he starts to explain, handing her a plate with some mashed potatoes and a fork, along with a sandwich.. "I just temporarily spray it. My friend Grover, his soulmate used to do that before they met – always green – and it works just as well as normal dye would. To both your hair and your soulmate's. Juniper – that's Grover's soulmate – told me when I asked about it, so I decided to try it out." He takes a bite of his sandwich and smiles at Annabeth, close-lipped.

"Well, you look nice with your original hair color." she risks saying, knowing that this'll only boost Percy's confidence. True to her theory, he swallows his food and grins.

"I thought you'd like it. Besides, there's no use messing around with my hair now that I finally found what I've been looking for."

Despite herself, she grins as she bites down on her sandwich.


End file.
